<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Y2】背德（上） by ccwzj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788157">【Y2】背德（上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj'>ccwzj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Y2] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双性，小妈文学。<br/>无三观无逻辑，除了肉还是肉。<br/>非常非常海棠，非常非常雷，如有不适及时点×</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Y2 - Relationship, 磁石 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Y2] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Y2】背德（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二宫是在樱井十七岁那年来到家里的。<br/>
自从他母亲去世，他爸一直在外面乱搞，可能他母亲在世的时候也没少搞，但至少不会把人带进家里来。<br/>
樱井放学看到餐桌上多了个人格外诧异，他爸介绍的话还没说完，樱井就摔了筷子上楼了。<br/>
小妈看着跟自己差不多大，樱井想，他爸可真是个禽兽，那男的也一样是个骚的没边的。<br/>
青少年的樱井对二宫的第一印象就是这样，且未来两年，都维持着这个印象。<br/>
原因很简单，自从二宫住进他家主宅，他便很少回家，他爸给他在外面买了栋小公寓，他读大学后，更是一年只在年底才回家看看，因为跟父亲赌气，高中的毕业典礼都没通知家里参加。<br/>
这年的寒假格外长，他父亲出差去了大洋对面的国家，一时半会儿回不来。樱井接了朋友的邀请突然很想打棒球，他有一副母亲给他买的棒球手套，是他特别喜欢的，即使已经有些旧了，他还是只戴那副。<br/>
可是旧手套在家里，他给阿姨打了电话让阿姨帮忙找找，但是地下室没有，那么势必在他自己房间里。<br/>
樱井不喜欢别人进自己房间，思来想去，只好自己回去取。</p><p>他很久没回家了，房子空得冷清，只有阿姨在。樱井随口问了句管家呢，阿姨说因为他爸不在家，二宫觉得那么多人没必要，让管家回去休息了。<br/>
切，就知道假惺惺。樱井嗤之以鼻。<br/>
他的房间在二楼，很大，他找了一通没找到，莫名烦躁。想起书房也有一个大的储物柜，说不定会在那里。<br/>
他在家向来没有敲门的习惯，所有房间，包括原来他爸妈那间，对他都是完全敞开的。<br/>
久未回家的樱井自然忘记了这个房子另有一位主人的事实，推门进去就看见二宫穿着卡通棉质睡衣，领口扣子开了两颗，窝在懒人沙发上睡着了，胸前放了本书。<br/>
樱井不屑地瞥了二宫一眼，蓦然觉得二宫似乎比刚来到他家的时候看起来更小了，不知道是不是自己年轻，抽条比较快的原因，在小沙发上窝成一团的二宫像中学生一样弱小稚嫩，皮肤很白，睡着的时候嘴唇微微嘟起，看着很会撒娇的一张脸。<br/>
怪不得把他爸迷的团团转，樱井想。<br/>
他绕过二宫，故意弄得很大声翻箱倒柜，背后的二宫醒了，迷迷糊糊地抱怨一句“吵死了”，耍起脾气嘟嘟囔囔，“怎么这么快就回来了，不是说去好几天吗，腰疼死了别吵我，也不知道轻点！”<br/>
樱井停下找东西的动作转过身回头看他，沙发上的人调整了一下姿势，胸前的书滑下来，露出了下面藏着的游戏机。<br/>
樱井：“……”<br/>
一股无名火起，樱井也不执意找手套了，走过去踢了踢二宫垂在外面的脚。<br/>
被吵醒的人终于舍得掀起眼皮看他，然而发现面前站着的是樱井时，吓得瞬间从沙发上弹起，游戏机掉在地上发出清脆一声响。<br/>
二宫没有去捡，甚至没低头看。他盯着樱井，嘴巴微张，满脸的意外，耳朵几乎瞬间就红了。<br/>
“你、你怎么回来了？”面对樱井二宫就有些唯唯诺诺的，他几乎没跟樱井有过什么交流，不清楚这家少爷的脾气，自保一般先把自己的乖张收起来了。<br/>
“这是我家，我回来还要跟你请示吗？”樱井皱起眉，已经有些不悦了。<br/>
“不是这个意思。”二宫连忙解释，“我以为是你父亲。”<br/>
他低着头，露出光洁的脖颈，领口开得很开，导致樱井看得到他锁骨上的咬痕。<br/>
“昨天弄得太凶了，今早他走得又早，我没睡好。刚刚以为是他回来找东西，便发了脾气，不知道是你，对不起。”<br/>
樱井觉得二宫简直不可理喻，看上去是在贴心地解释，但谁想知道自己小妈和老爸翻云覆雨的事？二宫的话让樱井无名火烧得更旺，露出的皮肤也是，低眉顺眼的表情也是，看在眼里都变成了欲拒还迎的勾引。<br/>
二宫蹲下捡起地上的书和游戏机，想要离开，“我去让阿姨给你切点水果。”<br/>
“不用了。”樱井的拒绝很干脆，他用力按下二宫的肩，把他压得重心不稳一个趔趄就跪了下来。<br/>
樱井弯腰抬起二宫的下巴，另一手解着皮带，“我替我爸教训你。”</p><p>二宫开始奋力地挣扎，嘴里胡乱说着抱歉，但樱井的手狠狠捏着他的下巴，再扼住喉口，二宫被迫张开嘴，樱井尚未勃起的阴茎横冲直撞地操了进去。<br/>
被捏住下巴让二宫无法合拢嘴巴，只能被动地承受。<br/>
操自己小妈的嘴这个事实令樱井逐渐兴奋起来，二宫的口腔湿热，薄薄的嘴唇裹着自己的性器，几下就被操的流出了眼泪。<br/>
视觉刺激让樱井很快便完全勃起，粗长地顶进二宫的喉口，抽动的息肉贴着龟头的快感让樱井爽疯了，但他还想再欺负一下装可怜的人。<br/>
“舌头都不会动一动吗？你平时就这样讨好我爸？”<br/>
二宫很想反驳你跟你爸怎么能一样，但他一句话也说不出，只能默默流泪，在樱井的视线威胁下收起牙齿，动起舌头。<br/>
樱井没有固定交往的人，平常自己用手纾解的情况居多，也跟朋友去店里找过人。<br/>
但娇生惯养的人多少有些洁癖，樱井最多只是让人用嘴服侍，没有更进一步的身体交流。<br/>
射出来的瞬间樱井想，他爸果然比他会享受，二宫即使是半不情愿的情况下，做得也比外面的人舒服多了。<br/>
倒不如说是因为那点不经常给别人口交的青涩，很好地取悦了樱井。<br/>
在看到二宫歪在地上咳嗽，嘴角是没全吞进去的白色液体时，他第一次萌生了想操一个人的念头。<br/>
二宫可不是什么普通的人，二宫是他父亲的人。</p><p>他将二宫从地上扯起来丢到先前做的懒人沙发上，几乎没费什么力气就剥掉了二宫宽松的裤子。<br/>
他的腿又细又白，大腿上还有没消的指印，证明昨天他父亲确实是把人折腾得不轻。<br/>
意识到即将发生什么的二宫猛地开始激烈地挣扎，对樱井又踢又打。樱井默不作声地受着，膝盖却强硬地顶开他紧闭的腿，狠狠分开压住。<br/>
本该是鼓起一个小山包的地方，却被内裤包裹着露出清晰的一条缝，那块布料甚至染上了深色。<br/>
樱井怔了片刻，突然更大力地去扯二宫的内裤，在男人的哭叫声中，无比震惊地看到本该是平滑的会阴处长着一个女人的器官，阴唇有些肿，但很干净，也没有毛，亮晶晶的——他湿了，流出的水染深了内裤的布料。<br/>
樱井第一次看到这样构造特殊的身体，忘了动作，二宫得以一脚踢开他，从他身下连滚带爬地逃出来。<br/>
他哭得满脸是泪，腿有些软，扯着衣角拼命想遮住自己身体的秘密。<br/>
樱井全明白了，怪不得二宫会是他爸带回家的第一个也是唯一一个人，怪不得两年了也丝毫不腻烦甚至很宠着二宫。<br/>
“你装什么清高？你湿了，我看到了。”樱井站起身，走向缩在角落的二宫，“是因为给我口了吗？只是给男人口都能湿吗？还是因为是我？”<br/>
他上前抓紧了二宫的手腕，贴近他的耳边，“……母亲。”</p><p>“不要，求求你，不要这样，翔君。”直到樱井的手指进入二宫的身体，他仍未停止这样小声且连续的哀求。<br/>
他抓着樱井的手臂，感受到他的手指在自己的身体里动作，分泌出水的女穴湿软，已经习惯了操弄的阴道很快便吸吮着手指到深处。<br/>
二宫理智上是拒绝的，身体却无法摆脱手指带来的欢愉，不自觉地摇动屁股，想让樱井摸摸他最痒的地方。<br/>
樱井很快就发现了，他捏了一把二宫的屁股，小声骂道，“真骚。”<br/>
二宫自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，踮起脚抖着腰配合樱井的动作，水很快便流了樱井满手，二宫靠着墙小口喘气，逐渐有些站不住，软着腿往樱井的手上坐。<br/>
樱井便抬起他一条腿，拖着屁股将人抱了起来。<br/>
身体腾空的瞬间，樱井半勃的阴茎不打一声招呼地操了进去。<br/>
“啊……啊哈，不行，翔君，不要……”二宫快要分裂了，他羞耻得想要推开樱井，身体却饱含渴望，小穴将樱井的阴茎吃得更深，到后来连“不”字都说不出，断断续续地嗯啊叫着。<br/>
二宫很不耐操，没一会儿就高潮了，穴里涌出更多的水，自己的阴茎却立着，摇摇晃晃没有射。<br/>
他抖着腰濒临窒息，樱井却像发现了新大陆一样惊喜，原来二宫能像女人一样潮吹，并且可以只用女穴高潮。<br/>
他将二宫放在小沙发上，半跪着架起他的两腿，继续深入浅出地操。<br/>
刚射过的二宫似乎缓过了几口气，又开始说起拒绝的话，“不要”后面跟着“翔君”，樱井掌握着节奏，在每句“不要”的时候狠狠操进最深处，让二宫的尾音发不出来，持续几分钟之后，听上去就像二宫在不间断亲昵地喊着“翔君，翔君，翔君。”<br/>
樱井很是受用，操弄二宫让他有心理和生理的双重愉悦，甚至心理更胜一些。这是他爸的人，他在操他的小妈，使用他爸精液容器来纾解自己。<br/>
他没什么怜惜地对二宫用到了“使用”，仿佛他是个没有感情的器具。并且他笃定二宫不敢告状，他是樱井家独子，他父亲知道他们通奸这事对二宫没有一点好处。<br/>
而且樱井发现，二宫并非十分不情愿，至少刚刚他趁自己没反应过来逃出去的时候，只是缩紧屁股躲到墙角，并没有开门离开书房。<br/>
不知道父亲一把年纪能力如何，但樱井有自信自己肯定是不输父亲的，因为没一会儿二宫便又高潮了，阴茎颤抖着射精，大腿痉挛，穴里缩得更紧，但这次并没有喷水。<br/>
樱井被吸得差点缴械，放缓了抽插的速度，摸着二宫光滑的皮肤，起了调情的心情。<br/>
“射精和潮吹哪种你比较爽？嗯？”见二宫只喘气不说话，也不急，耐心地追问，“平时我爸都喜欢怎么操你？在哪操你啊？”<br/>
“我不在家，是不是特别方便你随时随地对我爸发骚？”<br/>
最后一下他用了力，把二宫操的上半身弹起来，呻吟绵长。<br/>
跟儿子偷情时被提起父亲让二宫羞得浑身都红了，甚至紧张起来，像真的有第三者偷窥一样，穴里一抽一抽得蠕动，把樱井爽疯了，骂了句脏话，按住二宫的大腿狠狠操了几下，释放在深处。<br/>
二宫这次没有高潮，似乎已经没有力气高潮了，阴茎半挺立着，堪堪流下几滴淫液，穴里也没有再喷水。<br/>
樱井也不想搞的像自己活不好早泄一样，射之后也没抽出，仍然留在里面缓缓抽动，另一手按摩二宫小小的阴蒂，才揉了两下，二宫便又哭着抽搐起来。<br/>
“不要了，别……别弄那里，啊……！”<br/>
樱井把性器抽出来，龟头带出来不少水，滑溜溜的抵在二宫小巧的阴蒂上捻磨。<br/>
二宫哭着并紧了腿，想逃离直接且疯狂的刺激，手伸下去只能摸到一堆黏滑的液体。樱井抓着他的手让他给自己手淫，二宫的手很小，圈不住樱井的性器。樱井边在他手里抽送，边用龟头去顶二宫的阴蒂，把二宫玩得哭叫连连，夹着腿又喷了好多水。<br/>
沙发湿了好大一块，樱井最后满足地射在二宫小腹，拿纸巾把自己擦干净。二宫的衣服被自己抓的乱糟糟的，脸上都是泪痕，小穴也红了，可怜兮兮地往外流着水。<br/>
爽过之后樱井的洁癖又发作起来，拿毛毯随便给二宫盖了一下，开门出去。<br/>
“我这几天住家里，暂时不走了。”二宫昏过去前，听见樱井跟阿姨这样说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>